Sastacious
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Sasuke's working at a new club dring the night and wants to share it with Naruto. But will him taking the blonde there for a night of partying, catch more then Sasuke's eyes?


**I have been dying to try this fic out. Thought of it as soon as I heard this song: Something's got a hold on me by Christina Aguilera; from the movie Burlesque. It was an awesome song, still is and I had been watching a lot of Naruto over the past few months because of my internet being out and all so….without further ado, I present to you…Sastacious! Not a brilliant name but it _is _all about Sasuke.**

**Summary: Sasuke recently got a new job at club nightwing and has invited Naruto to show off his line of work. Only problem is, Naruto can't seem to take his eyes off the young raven haired beauty that is currently working there as a singer and she apparently has a lot of resemblance to Sasuke and his older brother, Itachi. Who is this spunky woman and why is she only singing to Naruto?**

**Warning: Contains strong language, odd staring. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke or Itachi but I DO own the character Shuru.**

* * *

><p>Sound echoed through out the rest of the room giving off a final blast of sound waves before ending for the night. Unknowingly, Sasuke Uchiha had been tapping his fingers and humming along to the sound of a young woman's voice singing on stage, her black hair swaying in tune to the music and the beating of the drums. The men in the audience adored the woman on the stage and clapped and cheered for more. Her red high heeled shoes drew the men's attention her way with every clap against the metal surface of the stage. Her blue and black striped mini dress caught the eye of every man that was either standing or sitting and watching her with every breath they took, Neither of them believing they were breathing in the same air as her.<p>

The young man who had been tapping his fingers to the music earlier was now busying himself with his nightly chores of washing out the used glasses that had been sitting for a while on the counter of the bar that he was tending to. All of the customers had left the bar to watch the woman on stage sing and dance. Her slender legs called on the whistles of anxious men in the audience who looked to be in high spirits after just a few drinks. Sasuke wasn't surprised to see that she could draw on any guy's attention. It was as though the heavens had decided to make an angel for their world, bestowing upon them the angel they saw now.

The young man smirked and continued his work of keeping the bar clean and dry with every wipe down. The song ended with just the soft voice of the young maiden as she trailed off into her own song, a dazzled look glowing in her eyes as she sang the last few notes. The steady beats of the drum stopped as did her guitarist who had been standing a few feet away from the female singer. Her gleaming eyes, almost black in color, looked at each pair of eyes that were staring up at her. She smiled sweetly and kissed the tips of her fingers, blowing a giant air kiss to the audience below.

The men returned her kiss with loud cheers and whistles as she disappeared behind the stage curtains along with the band members. A young man with blonde, spiky hair had also been tapping along to her music but showed his depression after she stopped singing, by glaring at the young man behind the counter of the bar who was now cleaning up for the night. The man with the jet black hair eyed the young blonde warily. He stopped what he was doing only momentarily to see what the young man would do next. He admitted to the man's constant whining but knew the man well enough that that was not all that he would leave the bar with.

"You sure got more talent in this bar quicker than usual. What sort of trick did you use, Sasuke?" Sasuke Uchiha was not someone who was easily spoken to but the way the young man had always chatted with him, Sasuke had really let his wall down and was now doing what he wanted and when he wanted. His dreams ended up starting in a nightly bar where everyone who came from outside, stepped into a wild atmosphere full of acts that one would never see in broad daylight; Which was why he had to tell his only best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, about the ever so fascinating bar that accepted anyone and everyone.

But of course there was the age limit that was carefully pressed out to the other workers by none other than Jiraiya, an old man with a series of perverted books that had been the start of the foundation for his club. With just that dream in mind, the old perverted man had built the club of his dreams among it, many chains running wild all over the other countries and nearby towns, all with separate managers who all reported back to Jiraiya himself.

Sasuke watched the young man for a few seconds longer before returning to his last bit of work. He was just about to reply to Naruto's question when a young woman who looked to be in her twenties, came strolling past the counter and any men who had been sitting there. Her hair, as long as it looked on stage, only went past her shoulders a few inches now that the men were seeing her up close. Sasuke on the other hand was not as surprised as the others and went on with his job of cleaning the dishes in the back. Sasuke caught a glimpse of the blonde man staring at the raven haired woman who had chosen a spot at the counter next to a man with small, round glasses on and a large jacket with a hood covering his head.

Sasuke knew at that moment that Naruto wouldn't be able to stop his staring unless the woman noticed him staring. He knew his friend long enough that Naruto would not just keep to himself and keep staring. Instead, he would chat with her like they were old time pals. He let out a small sigh and returned to work while keeping his ears open for any change of atmosphere.

As predicted, the young blonde made his way next to the young woman who had just finished drinking the last few drops from her glass. Her cherry red lipstick had left its mark on the rim of the glass, showing the men around her that she was a drinker like themselves. There was a sudden silence through out the air and Sasuke could tell right away that Naruto was already settling down next to the woman.

"I got a question for you, miss!" Naruto's voice shattered the silence and got the other men around him to watch the sudden conversation that had spiked up between Naruto and the young lady.

"Speak, or forever hold your tongue." Sasuke grunted quietly as he awaited Naruto's response to the quick come back.

The other men began to circle around Naruto, all pretending to be friends with him even though they had no idea who he was. They all just wanted to be introduced to the dark angel-like figure. But Sasuke knew the woman well enough that she would not talk to just anybody unless there was a reason to. How did he know her? She was a distant relative of his from his father's side and had gone to America for a few singing lessons before making her debut here in Konoha, Japan. She got everything she wanted and had everything a man would want in a female partner. But she did have a strange way of speaking with anyone she came in contact with. Even her parents found her a bit odd at the times she wasn't singing. But all the more, she was related to him and his brother, Itachi and was welcomed with open arms upon her arrival.

But there was only one thing that could distract him from his job and that one thing, was Naruto. Sasuke grew bitter and bitter at the thought of his cousin making friends with his best friend. He hated the feeling of jealousy and had previously gotten himself out of anger management groups by acting out as a cool and compassionate man to others. Because of his sexuality, he was having a hard time just finding work let alone looking for an apartment to stay in. That was until his brother, Itachi, had managed to hit the jackpot in the lottery. As crazy as it sounded, Itachi shared some of it; just enough for Sasuke to live off of for three years. The rest had been given to the rest of their family.

Sasuke was then able to find an apartment and then came the fabulous job as a bartender. Not long after that, he told his best friend, Naruto about his job and asked him if he was doing anything for the night and that if he wasn't, to come by the club called 'Night Wing'. Had Sasuke known that his cousin would catch Naruto's eyes, he would have never called him out in the first place. Now there the blonde was, trying to get lucky with his own cousin of all women that were working in the club.

Thoughts crossed over Sasuke's mind as though they were daggers going through his heart. He never told the young blonde about his feelings but he knew it would just compromise his friendship with Naruto. For as long as he could remember, the young blonde had always been there to comfort him during his nightly nightmares that had often occurred while he slept. Since they were living in the same building, Naruto would always find the time to visit Sasuke whenever he felt the need to be by his side. But since they had first started going to a university together, Sasuke's nightmares stopped coming all together. Afterward, Naruto also stopped coming. With just that, Sasuke knew he couldn't count on the young blonde to be there forever. Naruto had a life of his own and also had something he wanted to accomplish.

The current conversation Naruto and his cousin were having had somehow grew more and more vulgar yet innocent at the same time. Sasuke couldn't help himself but to keep from smashing the glasses against the kitchen sink by gritting his teeth, unknown to him that another employee was watching him from the shadows and writing in a miniature book. With every clink and clanking that was given off from the glasses, Sasuke's muttering words grew louder and louder allowing his co-worker to hear every word he was saying.

The person who had been hiding behind the storage shelves made no effort in being sneaky or even trying to watch what Sasuke was doing. Instead, he stood absolutely still and quiet the entire time the Uchiha was talking to himself. From the other side of the door to the bar, Sasuke was sure that Naruto was having a blast with talking to his new friend. He smiled lightly as he settled the dishes in their rightful places in the cupboards and walked out of the kitchen. The man, who had looked to be the spitting image of Sasuke, stepped out from behind the shelves and glanced quickly at his small notebook that he had been writing in. A puzzled look came over the man's face as he snapped the small book shut and walked out after Sasuke, blending himself in with the crowd.

Seeing the bar's residents being in such high spirits was great for the manager but lousy for the people who worked there. It was sure to have a few great times every once in a while but some of the men or women who had insisted on staying there were drunk to the point of not being able to move themselves on home for the night. This seemed to be the case for Naruto. Both Sasuke _and _his cousin could see how bad the blonde would need a lift home and only one was planning on taking him. The young woman that Naruto had chatted up a storm with looked like she was just about ready to leave until Itachi stepped in between her and the blonde and gave off a menacing aura.

"The boss wants to see you, Sasuke. Come on Shuru, I'll take you home. Thanks for your hard work." With all that said, Itachi and the young woman, Shuru, left the bar together. As dark as Itachi had sounded, Sasuke was grateful for his brother having saved the day from the blonde getting too attached to their cousin and left an opening chance for Sasuke to take Naruto home.

Itachi's sentences were often used for Sasuke's purposes only and yet the reasons of why his brother helped him were unknown, he was still glad that he had an older brother like him. The sound of glasses clinking together got Sasuke's attention as to what the blonde had been doing during the time that Shuru and Itachi had left. Naruto was obviously a bit too drunk from his previous few glasses and was now spilling everyone Else's drinks all over the counter.

"Damn it. Listen you moron, I'm not the one in charge of this place!" Sasuke pulled Naruto to his feet by the front of his unbuttoned collar and stared into his eyes. Feeling sorry for him, Sasuke decided to let it go this one time and pulled the drunken Naruto out of the bar by his arm, the blonde's feet, stumbling over themselves on the way out.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Alright, I'm swamped with fics so I'm juggling each one carefully! READ AND REVIEW! Will Shuru take Naruto away from Sasuke or is it the other way around?**


End file.
